DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from Applicant's Abstract): An improved method of spinal visualization is important because the examination and treatment of people with diagnoses such as scoliosis, spinal instability, and painful cervical spine and lumbar disorders are dependent on good spinal imaging. A system that would allow three-dimensional analysis of the spine in a moving person without the risk and limitations of radiation would greatly enhance the research and interventions needed to improve our understanding of spine position and movement. Moreover, it is extremely important for physicians, physical therapists, athletic trainers, coaches, and movement scientists to have available accurate and reliable devices for measuring the spine during activity and research. The objective of the proposed work is to develop a novel automated nondestructive 3-D laser imaging system for cervical spine motion analysis. The imaging system is based on shadow Moire interferometry and finger pattern analysis. The proposed technique would be superior to existing methods such as radiography because of its potential to allow 3-dimensional visualization and its elimination of patient exposure to radiation. These two attributes would make a laser system a safer and more effective tool. The laser-based system is hypothesized to surpass conventional motion analysis systems such as video motion analysis systems, inclinometers, flexible rulers, goniometers, and posture grids in accuracy, reliability, and validity of measurements of spinal motion and position. The technique possesses several advantages with respect to simplicity, versatility and suitability for operation at different environments. The sensitivity of the measurement can be adjusted based on the nature of the object under investigation. This makes the technique suitable for a wide variety of applications. The benefits of these basic studies will include assisting physicians and other allied health practitioners to more effectively detect and diagnose painful spinal disorders. This ultimately should enhance the treatment and management of such disorders.